


An Undreamed Dream in Another Realm

by SakuraMota



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Zine piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: During a private sword training session in the woods, Kana asks his father about his life in the far off world of Ylisse.  Owain shares a tender moment talking about the legacy of Kana's heritage.My piece for the Owain/Odin zine, Scion of Legend.
Relationships: Eudes | Owain/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Odin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	An Undreamed Dream in Another Realm

**Author's Note:**

> The zine is out in the wild, so I can finally share the fic I contributed! Looking at it again months later, there are things I would change with the wording, but I've decided to leave it as-is since it's how it was published. >_<; I had a lot of fun working on this piece, and I enjoyed being apart of this lovely zine.
> 
> My collaboration artist for this piece was the lovely Mitzoco. Whenever they post their full piece, I'll link it here as well.

_ An Undreamed Dream in Another Realm _

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

“Like this, Papa?”

Owain studied the pose his son was striking, a hand to his chin and a contemplative frown on his face. Sword in one hand, his other obscuring his face, with his posture crouched forward, Kana mirrored the trademark stance near-perfectly, but there were a few corrections needed. “Your sword needs to be in the other hand, Kana,” he instructed, taking the wooden sword from the boy and making the swap for him. “Remember, you’re left-handed, so you need to do the opposite of me.”

“Right, sorry, I forgot again,” said Kana, switching the hand over his face as well. He retook his stance. “So like this?”

“Yes, perfect!” Owain said, beaming at the boy. He took a step back to admire his technique. “With this battle stance and the speech we prepared, you’ll strike fear into the heart of any foe!”

“And then everyone’ll know I’m the son of the amazing Odin Dark!” Kana said with an excited grin.

“Absolutely!” said Owain, planting his fists on his hips with pride. “Together with your mother’s inheritance, yours is truly a bloodline of the Chosen Ones!”

Kana giggled as he stood straight again. “Thanks for teaching me all this stuff, Papa,” he said, grinning up at his father. “Mama said my sword skills have gotten a bunch better since you started training me.”

“That’s because your mother recognizes greatness when she sees it,” Owain said, stepping forward to ruffle Kana’s hair. “After all, that’s why she married me.”

“Well, that and she loves you, right?”

“Yes, of course; my greatness is secondary to that,” he conceded with a grin.

Kana turned the wooden training sword over in his hand, thinking for a moment. “Say, Papa?”

“Nn?”

“You said the way you use a sword comes from your homeworld, right?”

“It does indeed!” Owain said, propping his own practice sword over his shoulders, his elbow jutting outward. “The techniques I’ve taught you are only passed down through the royal line of Ylisse. I’ve of course improved upon them, but the basics are still the same as your paternal ancestors, back to the Hero-King Marth himself.”

Kana fidgeted with the sword some more before looking up at his father. “So...what’s it like? Ylisse, I mean? I know you said me an’ Ophelia aren’t supposed to talk about it, or about your secret name, but...it’s just the two of us out here, so you can tell me, can’t you?”

The intensity of the curiosity in his son’s expression softened Owain’s smile. He had a point; they’d come to their secret training spot—a small alcove in a dense forest a fair distance from camp—so there was no one around to overhear them. “I suppose I can tell you some more details, so long as you promise to keep them to yourself.”

“Yes! I promise, I won’t tell anyone!” Kana said, his fists balled in front of him.

“Very well then,” Owain said, lowering to the ground to seat himself cross-legged. “Where to begin…?”

“You said you were born in the capital city, right?” Kana said as he sat on Owain’s knee, his legs draped across his lap.

“Yes, in Ylisstol, the heart of the Halidom of Ylisse,” Owain said with a nod. “Your grandmother is sister to the Exalt, your great-uncle Chrom.”

“Which makes you a prince!”

“Indeed it does, though that title means little in this land,” Owain said with a soft smile.

“And it’s because of Grandma that I have healing abilities, ‘cause she’s a healer too, right?” Kana said, tilting his head with interest.

“Correct again, my second-born,” chuckled Owain. “I’m sure your work with a staff would bring her to tears.”

“No one in your family can be a dragon, though, huh?” said Kana, his smile falling with a twinge of disappointment.

“True, that’s a trait you and your sister inherited from your mother, but the royal family is  _ blessed _ by a dragon: the Divine Dragon Naga,” Owain said, a finger raised in contradiction. “Her blood flows through your veins, the same as it does mine, and it protects you even in this place far away from her influence.”

“That’s why me and Ophelia have this mark, right, Papa?”

Owain’s eyes turned as Kana faced his left wrist to him. The pair of them had dressed casually in tunics and trousers for their training today, so Kana’s usually-covered arms were exposed, revealing the distinct mark on the inner side of his left arm. With a warm smile, Owain ran his thumb over the familiar Brand on his son’s arm. “Yes,” he said softly, “you and Ophelia inherited the Bloodmark of Naga, also called the Brand of the Exalt. It’s proof you’re of my lineage and blessed by Naga.”

“You had it before too, didn’t you, Papa?” said Kana.

Gripping at a spot on his arm, Owain nodded with a sad smile. “I did indeed. A spell was cast on me to hide my identity when I came to this world, and with that, I lost my Brand. However, one day, when the spell is broken, it will return to me.”

“An’ then you, me, an’ Ophelia can all match!” Kana said with a broad smile.

“We sure will,” Owain said with a laugh.

“But that’s so cool, Papa! Your family has dragon blood, and Mama’s does too! So me and Ophelia have the blood of  _ two _ dragons!”

Owain chuckled, amused by his son’s excitement. “My family also has a sacred weapon, fabled like your mother’s Yato.”

“What?? Whoa! That’s amazing, Papa!”

“The divine sword Falchion, once wielded by the Hero-King Marth,” Owain said with a proud grin. “Its blade came from a fang of Naga herself, and only those who are worthy to wield it can claim its power.”

Kana’s eyes bulged in awe, his jaw slack. “Are you worthy, Papa?”

“You know, I never really found out, come to think of it,” said Owain, frowning. “My cousin Lucina inherited the blade from her father, so given the circumstances, I let her have the honor.” He chuckled. “Maybe one day, when we find a way back to Ylisse, we can both give it a try.”

“Ooohhh!” Kana crowed, clearly delighted. “Imagine if I could use Falchion  _ and _ Mama’s Yato! I could duel-wield them both and be the ultimate Chosen One!”

With a bark of laughter, Owain tousled Kana’s hair. “Together with your powers of dragonkind, you would be a sight to behold indeed!”

“Hey, Papa?”

“Nn?”

“Thanks for telling me all this,” Kana said with a warm smile. “I’m really proud to be your son, so I wanted to know about your family, too.”

Cheeks dimpling with his smile, Owain scooped the child into an abrupt hug, Kana giggling all the while. “I’m proud to have you, kiddo. You, your sister, and your mother are the light that pierces my darkness.” He grinned at the boy in his arms. “There’s of course more to your father’s origin story, but we’ll save that for another day. For now, back to training!”

“Right!” Kana said, scrambling out of Owain’s lap.

After another hour of swordplay, the two called their session complete and headed back to camp. They were a rowdy pair when they entered the bedroom door and found Corrin and Ophelia seated at the table with tea and snacks laid out before them.

“Welcome back, you two,” Corrin said with a fond smile. “Jakob just brought some tea, would you like some?”

“Yes!” Kana said excitedly. “But first let me show you what Papa taught me today!” Kana took the stance he’d carefully perfected under his father’s tutelage. “Prepare yourselves, fell evildoers! With the blood of dragons, Kana is here to end your foul deeds!” Ophelia awed and clapped as Corrin beamed and tittered. Standing beside the boy, Owain’s expression radiated pride.

“Very impressive, Kana,” said Corrin, smiling affectionately. “But I hope you’ll never have to use it.”

“Worry not, my love!” Owain said, stepping forward. His hand instinctively raised to his face. “Odin Dark shall be there to assist his son in the quest against tyranny!”

“Don’t forget about me!” Ophelia said, leaping from her chair and joining the three. She struck a pose with them, adding, “Ophelia Dusk is here to aid her family’s victory!”

“Goodness, our enemies better beware,” Corrin said with a laugh, standing as well. “I don’t suppose there’s room for me in this evil-vanquishing squad?”

“Of course there is, my dragonlily!” Owain said. He extended his hand to her in perfect Shadow Glitter pose, a loving smile on his lips. “Yours is the most important of all: right by my side.”

Chuckling warmly, Corrin took his hand. “There’s no place else I’d rather be, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me:
> 
> Twitter: [@sakumodoesstuff](https://twitter.com/sakumodoesstuff)  
> Tumblr: [@sakumosowainthirst](https://sakumosowainthirst.tumblr.com)  
> Discord: [Eldritch Smackdown the Corrwain Discord Server](https://discord.gg/GzNJgHb)


End file.
